darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Nova and Slippy Chat
7/11/2011 07:13 PM Back to 2011 Logs Slipstream Nova Black Slipstream is in her berth area, relaxing as best she can in the cramped area as she reads from her data pad. Bored, Nova Black looks up from her own berth and sees Slipstream reading. "Hey, Slippy," she calls, quietly so as not to disturb the other Seeker if she's busy with something important. Slipstream looks over, "Yes Nova?" she inquires with a curious tone. Nova Black grins. She's not the best at saying so, but she's relieved someone around here seems to just plain like her. "Just saying hi. Seems we've never managed to talk when there wasn't some idiot mech following me around. Or someone who needed a smacking." Her wings twitch in amusement. "Or both." Slipstream's face looks amused and she covers her mouth to snicker into it, her wings bobbing slightly behind her. Then she takes a moment to get the snickers out of her system to reply, "Talking about Skywarp huh?" she asks lowly, then gestures, "Don't be a stranger, get over here." Nova Black flies over to the bunk where Slipstream is sitting and then sits down, relieved. "Heh. Maybe. But I don't just mean him." Slipstream cocks her head, setting her data pad aside, "Oh? Who else is being a pain in the thrusters?" she asks curiously. Nova Black scowls. "Not sure who isn't. First that thing with Rogue, then TC giving me slag for what I did to 'Warp..." She shakes her head. "I guess the good thing about being here is it's not boring. I know a thing or two about that, too." Slipstream considers and offers, "Starscream? Echo? Nitrogear? Any of them been following you like a lost bumble puppy?" Nova Black says, "Nitrogear? Not sure I've met that one. And Echo... well, pretty much all he did was fall in my way." Her optics flicker. "Or is that the kind of thing *you* go for?"" Slipstream snorts softly, "Not interested in either of them, if that's what you are asking. I have had my fill of a broken spark thank you very much." Nova Black's wings twitch in curiosity. She seems to recall a few mentions of a name... "Anybody I know yet?" Her faceplates set in a grim line. "Or have I been lucky enough to avoid whoever would do that to you?" Slipstream's face twitches between anger and regret, "Lucky. He's not coming back. Coward." she hisses softly, hands curling over her canopy as if protecting her spark. Nova Black's optics widen. Then they narrow again as she watches Slipstream's self-protective gesture. "Must have been," she answers. "Guess I'm sorry I can't pummel *him* for ya." Shadow has connected. Slipstream smiles a hint to the sentiment. "Only after I got through with him Nova Black." then in a very serious tone she says, "Just promise me you won't make the same mistake I did and allow a mech into your spark too easily. Once he's in there, you have no privacy and you lose a part of yourself, gaining a bit of him in exchange." Nova Black twitches her wings in some confusion. "Wasn't planning on it. At least not here, anyway." She lays a hand on one of Slipstream's wings in an awkward gesture of comfort. "So, you wanna tell me how this mech managed to do such a number on you? Or is that somethin' you'd rather not say?" Slipstream nods, looking thoughtful to the question posed, then murmurs, "Maybe another time Nova Black. I don't share such things that are so private to just anyone. Jus know when I am ready that we will talk about it. Okay?" Nova Black lowers her hand. "Fine with me. Just thought you looked like maybe you wanted to get somethin' off your chest plate. Primus knows I'm the last 'Con who could ever hold it against somebody that she's got secrets." Slipstream smiles shakily, "I've talked about it to Rob and Shred as well as Nitrogear, since I've known them the longest and I trust them to keep it to themselves. Give me time to get to know you Nova Black, give yourself time to know me." a short pause, "Besides this discussion wasn't about me, was about those mechs that seem to want to annoy you." Nova Black vents a noisy sigh. "Nah, was just saying it was nice to *not* be around 'em. Think maybe you took it the wrong way, maybe because you've got some things on your own processor right now." Slipstream says, "Yes, I suppose I do. I got more time than you or Skywarp as punishment. It's nothing new, the type of punishment. Just sometimes wonder if I overreacted to the possibility of being cannoned and took a coward's way out by not reporting about my capture." Nova Black chuckles. "Oh, I don't know. That cannon's pretty slagging frightening." Slipstream nods, "It is, especially when you are looking down the inside of it." Nova Black shudders. "So... you got more than us? Why? The capture?" Her engines rev. "Least you were out there..." Slipstream nods, "I didn't report about being captured and Megatron found out. He added that punishment to the one for the fight in the Tina." she rolls her shoulders a bit. Nova Black whistles. "I get the impression they sometimes add up." Slipstream nods, "I know how to manage my energon when Megatron gets into that sort of punitive mood, but still it certainly doesn't help when you need that extra bit during a battle and have nothing to tap into or draw upon." Nova Black nods. "Yeah, I know how running low can be." She doesn't like the idea of saying anything against Megatron, but her wings twitch unpleasantly anyway, her optics dimming with memories. Slipstream shifts her legs a bit under her and says, "Sounds like you got your own secrets." Nova Black smirks. "You could say that." Slipstream mms softly, "Well then, I shall not pry about them but shall keep it in mind shall we come to the point where we are comfortable enough with each other to expose our secrets. Deal?" Nova Black grins. "Fine with me. You're a good ally to have, Slipstream, and I gotta admit I like you -- but I'm not giving those secrets away for free." Slipstream leans back a bit and intones, "I like you too Nova, you have certainly learned to snark right back to Skywarp and that is no small feat." a little smile curling her lips. Nova Black smiles back. "Well, someone's gotta get these bastards as good as they give now and then. Otherwise you can't stand 'em at all after a while. Rather save my real fury for the enemy." The air hums with energy as her weapons power up instinctively, then back down again. Slipstream nods, "That's the spirit. Hopefully we'll get to tangle with the Bots soon. I hear there are plans for a energon raid. Be at your best, expect the unexpected. Those Bots can be tricky ground pounders." Nova Black's optics flash with eagerness. "Oh, I think I can manage takin' a few of 'em down." Slipstream smiles, "Good to hear it Nova Black. By the way, do you mind if I just call you Nova?" Nova Black grins again. "Not at all." Slipstream says, "Great then. If you want, you can call me Slippy for short. It's sort of grown on me."" Nova Black nods. "Probably already did that once or twice anyway. Meant no offense, then or now." Slipstream says, "None was taken." Nova Black says, "All right. Think I'm gonna fly back up to my berth now and get some recharge." Her wings twitch. "Good talking to ya, Slippy."" Slipstream says, "Was good to talk with you as well, have a good recharge Nova." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Nova Black's LogsCategory:Slipstream's Logs